After the Before
by M14Mouse
Summary: Orvus got the joke years ago.  It was about time that those boys caught up.
1. Chapter 1

After the Before

By: M14Mouse

Summary: -A faithful friend is a strong defense: and he that hath found such as hath found a treature-Ecclesiasticus 6:14

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sometimes, Clank would "forget".

No…He needed to modify that line of thinking.

In truth, he never forgot anything.

In a moment's notice, he could recall memories with detailed clarity.

No, he didn't forget.

Series of events has happened rapidly with Doctor Nefarious and his father. He had no time to progress these current events with past ones. But now that he was sitting in the passenger seat, he had time to progress.

His main processor went those multiple outcomes and possible scenarios. It could only come up with one question.

"Why?"

"Uh?" Ratchet said.

"Why did you say no to General? My data banks have gone over many possible outcomes. While I would have made it extremely difficult for you to reach the clock, I have calculated that you could overpower me and forced me to go there."

"I could."

"Then why?"

For 30 seconds, Ratchet didn't say anything. He knew him well enough to be lost in his own thoughts. It slightly worried him.

"Your dad. When he was Doctor Nefarious, he said that the Great Clock wasn't there to change time but maintain clock. Then it got me thinking. Then when the moment came, I couldn't…I wouldn't do it. I mean…it would have been great to see…be with my parents again. I would really like to know them instead of some vague memories of them. That would be great…but it wouldn't be worth the universe. It isn't worth the friends, people we met, and the places we have been. Not trying to get sappy or anything but it isn't worth losing you either."

"Even if I to part soon?"

He watched as a small smile form on Ratchet's face.

"I didn't expect you to travel with me for this long, Clank. I am grateful that you did. Now it is time for you to do your own thing. Beside, it isn't like that we are suddenly become strangers or something….I am going to visit and nag you on what every little button does in that Great Clock of yours."

"I would welcome your presence."

He truly would.

An image rose from his memory banks. It was an image of Ratchet when he first met him. Sitting in a different cockpit and wearing a completely different outfit. He was so young…so unwilling…so stubborn. Over time that image has changed. From the unwilling to the desire to be a hero to taking on inter-galaxy responsibilities….and defeating countless villains. Even if he hasn't gained the popularity of himself or Captain Quawk, he truly has become a hero.

It was someone that he has the honor of calling his best friend.

"I may have no record of them….but I believe that despite what the General said…they would have been proud of you."

"Thanks….I think that your dad would have been proud of you too."

Yes….he would be.

But not as proud as he was of Ratchet.

End.

A/N: I adore a Crack in Time. I am currently playing ToD. This happens when you playing the games out of order. Opps…But I love to see how Ratchet has grown as a character. Read and Review if you wish.


	2. Before the After

Before the After

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Ratchet learned a long time ago that robots don't change. They lied.

Disclaimer; Don't own them

One of the first things that Ratchet learned in school was robots never changed.

It goes into how they have limited perimeters. How each robot only felt fear or happiness if only their creator programmed it into them. They would stay in a building even if it was under attack. Depending on the robot, they may have only one task programmed into their system. One goal…one purpose.

Although…that may explain Dr. Nefarious. He is a little too focus on the whole taking over the universe and destroying living things.

Then again…he wasn't quite right in the head.

Beside that…he called that crap.

Robots do change…at least Clank does.

Then again…he was bias. Clank was his partner and his best friend.

But still…Clank didn't have much of a sense of humor in the beginning.

At least, he didn't think so. He lost count on how many times Clank laughed when he landed on his butt.

Clank started making his own jokes…not funny jokes. They were kind of strange but that what made Clank…Clank.

After seeing some holo-flicks of Clank's dad, he definitely got his sense of humor from his dad.

Then came the holo-flicks….man, those were weird. Clank seemed to enjoy doing them. Still weird.

He was jealous back then. He thought that he put his butt on the line and got nothing to show for it. They got all of the attention. Captain Quawk was a hack job and got plenty of attention for his supposedly superhero actions. Clank was a sidekick.

It took him awhile to get over that line of thinking.

At least about Clank.

Captain Quawk….well…uhh…he is loyal…sometimes.

Clank's voice cut into his thoughts.

"You have been quiet for sometime, Ratchet. Is something the matter?" Clank said.

"Just thinking…why did you come? I mean that you finally found the answers to well…everything. You found your home. You got to meet your dad. You didn't need to come with me."

"I wanted too. You helped me find my family. You did a great personal cost to yourself."

"Stopping Doctor Nefarious is run of the normal nowadays…"

"No….stopping the General was…"

"As much as I like to see mom and dad…I like time how it is."

Out of the corner of his eye, Clank was looking uncomfortable. He knew that something was up.

"Clank?"

"The general hit you and…you fell."

What? What was he talking about?

"I know that the general tried to hit me but you pushed me out of the way."

"That was the second time."

"The second time…?"

"The first time, he hit you and you fell. I could not do anything. You just fell."

"Clank…you didn't!"

"It was to save you! The General hit you and you fell…and…I could not…I knew that I had six minutes."

"How did you know…never mind. Clank, it was dangerous…"

His throat closed up. For once, he was for a lost of words. Clank did that for him….

He reached and rubbed Clank's head. Clank's glowing eyes focus on him.

"Thanks, little buddy."

A smile creeped up onto Clank's face.

"You are welcome…"

See?

Whoever wrote that robots can't changed….

He is so going kicked their butts.

End

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	3. The Universe's Oldest Joke

The Universe's Oldest Joke

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Orvus got the joke years ago. It was about time that those boys caught up.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Orvus always thought that the best jokes were the oldest.

Nothing made him laugh more than the old chicken cross the inter-galaxy highway joke.

Or a good knock-knock joke

Hehe…Oh, yes. He just thought of a good one.

Oh…hmm…hehe. Oh, yes, the oldest always the best.

The universe always tells it the best. She also likes to tell it over and over. Just in case, you don't get it the first time or the second…or the third. It even took him a few years to get it.

When he created his son, he had no thoughts of her jokes. He had no idea that she would play one on him.

Sure, he knew that Clank would take awhile to get to him and it would be a long one. The Great Clock showed him that much. He knew that Nefarious would be involved in some way. What he didn't expect was Ratchet. He was the last one on this side of the galaxy. He knew the sad history of the Lambax.

The whole universe did.

It was one of her cruelest jokes.

In her cruelty, she told her best joke.

In Clank, he may have set up the groundwork but Ratchet built it.

Where he gave his son thought, Ratchet challenged it. Forcing his son to see from the side of others. In turn, challenging Ratchet's thoughts as well.

Where he gave his son emotion, Ratchet brought it out. He created his son to be logical even with faced with extreme emotional situations. They tested each other time and time again.

With each test they passed and defeat, they brought themselves closer from strangers with common goals to best friends. Their friendship deepened.

Oh ho….The universe gave his son the prefect counterbalance. Someone to balance him…to challenge him…to change him. Someone that he never thought would fit.

Of course, his son's influence has changed Ratchet as well. Over the years, he shed away the protective layers that helped survived by himself. No longer was he a stubborn young Lambax.

Instead in its place, stood someone that his son proudly called his friend.

It came to no surprise when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ratchet coming to save him.

What a marvelous lad he was. Gave Nefarious a good knocking too.

Most marvelous thing of all was that he believed that Ratchet would have tried to save him even if he wasn't Clank's father.

He remembered hearing a quote from somewhere.

Do not judge a man by his character but by the friends he keeps.

He always found that quote to be fitting.

Oh, yes…back onto the point of the joke.

From the safety of another location, he watched the events unfolded before him. There were moments that he wanted to step forward to guide…to help but he knew better.

They must do this on their own.

As events finally came ahead, it came to no surprise when Clank used the Great Clock to save Ratchet.

They fought to save each other time and time again. As the timekeeper, he would had disapproved of using the Great Clock in such a way. But as a father, he couldn't help but be proud.

And the joke? Well, she told several in fact…some things about life and friends. It all came down this….He may have offered his son a home but Ratchet offered him something far more important.

Happiness.

What more could a father want from his son.

End

A/N: That is that. Thanks for the reviews. I will go back and edit this weekend.


End file.
